Red Hood and Hoodlum
by McNineSpike
Summary: The stories of Red Hood and his son Hoodlum. The Bat-bros find a baby in an alley way; Jason takes him home, naming him Sage. He promises to keep Sage safe. Starting from the moment Jason first brings his son home and beyond. Follow Jason as he navigates the scariest path of all, fatherHOOD. Will include Tim, Dick, and Damian as well as RHATO characters. T for JT's potty mouth.


**A/N Short stories set in the Hoodlum verse, no need to read that to enjoy these! Sage is Jason's son and there is a little bit of Tim mixed in there for fun! Maybe Damian and Dick too! Definitely, all RHATO characters. Please enjoy! I don't own anything. **

Chapter 1

In A Father's Arms

There is a spot of light on the floor, just out of reach, barely beyond his fingertips. However, no matter how far he stretches he can't make it. Then the air whips past his face as he's yanked backward. By his feet into more darkness, breath getting knocked from his lungs. Choking on the air like the very act of breathing causes poison to flood his body. Heat forces its way through his lungs with each inhale and exhale, causing tears to form in his teal eyes, causing his lips to quiver.

The light is just out of reach.

And again, the crowbar swings down on him, knocking the breath from his lungs. He hears his own ribs crack and feels them shatter with every blow.

"For hand,"

Swing. Crack, blood, bubbling up from cracked lips, teal eyes closing, tears refusing to fall. His mask breaking, now he is no longer Robin the Boy Wonder, he is Jason Peter Todd the broken soldier who deserves to die, but will still fight anyway.

"Back Hand,"

The manic laughter like daggers forcing their sharp tips through his ears, in his brain, his heart, his very being is pierced. Shot to the core with pain, he rolls over. Fumbling, finding, searching, a robin trying to find light once again. He wants so much to be held by his father again. To be told that this is all just a dream, wake up, find Bruce, tell Alfred. He wants so much for this pain to end, and for Bruce just to hug him. He wants so much for Bruce to be here and protect him.

"Ooh, that one looks like it _really _hurt. Hmm, let's clear this up, what hurts more?"

He can barely brace himself for the next shock waves of pain.

"For hand."

A smile, a laugh, a shutter, a crack, Jason feels his body breaking. But beneath his body, his spirit, will not shatter. Spitting in the mad man's face, inside him something flutters, a prayer of a hope that he might be saved after all.

"I guess it's my job to teach you some manners..."

It echoes off the walls of Jason's mind that chaos loving voice. The manic green darkness in his eyes follow Jason in the waking world. Sitting up in bed, a pool of sweat forming around him, tears in teal eyes, breath ragged. Hands shaking he gets up from bed, feet meeting the cold floor, wincing slightly at the soreness in his tired bones. Rubbing sleep and tears from his eyes he flips the bathroom light on. A small triangle of light spills like water through the half open door.

Warm water hits his tired face and Jason blinks slightly. Swearing to himself in those early morning hours that his Hoodlum will never be alone the way he was that night. He'll never have nightmares and if he does Jason will be there to chase those demons away. If he has to he'll eliminate them gladly with a pull of the trigger. Anything to keep his Hoodlum safe.

Anything.

Speaking of Hoodlum Jason finds his way back to his bed. The baby is still sleeping there wedged between to pillows, little fist curved to his mouth, green eyes closed. Jason climbs back onto his bed picking Sage up, holding him close to his chest, rocking slightly. This innocent gift melts the pain of his dream away. Looking down at his new beginning he wipes a small black curl from Sage's face. Tomorrow he'll start looking for a new apartment far away from here. Far away from all the pain of his past, tomorrow, is the first day of his new beginning.

If he can't shake away his own nightmares he can at least make sure Sage never has any.

Outside horns honk, people talk loudly, the stench of drugs fills the air. Fear taints the air, covers the streets in a thin grimy blanket. The only stars are the yellow street lights flickering on and off in the nighttime sky. Tonight, is one of the few nights it is not raining but clouds of smoke still gather in the sky, foreshadowing for tomorrow.

Jason knows these people, he is one of them, and he doesn't regret that.

Not at all.

But there is a hope deep in his gut that wants more for Sage.

Hopefully, there is nothing wrong with that.

Emerald eyes open and little yellow flecks sparkle in Sage's baby green eyes as the reflection of street lights flood through Jason's drapes. Like peppermint candy, cute and sweet, the eyes of Sage only show kindness and acceptance for Jason. Baby hands reach up, pulling on the dark curls of Jason's hair, the quiet sounds of baby talk fill Jason's apartment.

"Yeah, I know Timmy is an idiot."

"Hmm, what's that? I know, Dick is a showoff."

Jason shifts Sage in his arms, sitting crisscross on his bed, supporting Sage's head like he's seen mothers do on the street or on TV. After all, there has to be some truth in that, right? Maybe, he'll buy one of those baby books or something. Or just ask Roy, he knows what he's talking about, most of the time. On second thought, maybe a baby book is a good idea.

Raising a baby is more than just changing diapers and heating up formula. It's more than just a new beginning for Jason, but Sage too. Fatherhood, is going to be tough. Harder than any bat-training, scarier than any trip of Joker venom, more painful than any punch from Bane, and more frustrating than any argument with Batman. Fatherhood will test Jason, mentally, physically, emotionally.

All he knows is fatherhood better watch out because Jason Peter Todd is going to kick it in the ass.


End file.
